Duties
by YingYang Manga Dragon
Summary: A ninja’s duties and jobs are many and varied. It’s a fact that Naruto and Sakura are well used to. So when they are assigned a D rank mission, both don’t except too much. But perhaps their more to this particular mission then meets the eye. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, (So wish I did) this is merely a work of fiction and I make no money from its publication. _

_P.S. I apologize for any typos or spelling errors. And if anyone would be interested in proofreading chapters for me, then please do e-mail me._

Duties

YingYang Manga Dragon

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sakura groaned at her teammate's outburst, she knew he'd react like this, he always did and it was always such a headache. Before her, Tsunade sat with her assistant, Shizune, by her side, in her familiar business pose, her strong eyes fixed on the young shinobi before her. Naruto was leaning forward against the desk, staring down the 5th Hokage. It was a scene that the young kunoichi was all to use too. Whenever, they were assigned missions, these two always butted heads over the rank, and it was up to her and Shizune to make sure they didn't kill each other.

As if on cue, Shizune took a tentative step forward, "Naruto…" she began, but Tsunade cut her sentence, with a simple raise of her hand. Leaning forwards, the mature blonde narrowed her eyes. "I'm not "kidding you", Naruto" the legendry ninja said calmly, maintaining her cool composure "I'm assigning you a D-rank mission"

The blonde ninja snorted, "This isn't fair" he complained, "why do you always give me these weak missions?"

"Because you're still only a genin," she replied coolly.

Naruto gritted his teeth causing Tsunade to smile. She'd hit a nerve.

"That's means nothing!" he growled, "I've handled missions at Joninn level!"

Tsunade sighed and began to massage her temple, trying to suppress the anger that was beginning to swell inside of her. What made these outbursts so irritating was the simple fact, he was right. He was an exceptionally skilled ninja, who, despite all odds, usually came out on top. He had qualities that far surpassed those of the other shinobis in the village (Not that she'd tell him that). But, those exact qualities were why he was perfect for this mission.

Resuming her business position, she stared him down again, "The other reason I'm giving it to you is because…" her tone soften slightly, "Because you still need time to rest after your last mission." That had desired effect she'd been hoping for. His protest came to halt and with a sigh he moved from away from the desk, and cast his gaze to the large window.

"Are Sai and Yamato joining us?" he asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, I'm assigning them a different mission."

There was a brief pause. Seeing that the storm had settled Sakura moved passed her teammate and picked up the documents from the desk.

"What is the mission exactly?" she asked, handing a copy of the documents to Naruto, who glanced at them.

Tsunade paused briefly as her eyes met her pupil's. Slowly, they studied the pinked haired kunoichi, before travelling to the shinobi beside her. To Sakura it looks as if her master were choosing her words with great care. Again the Hokage's eyes met hers.

"You'll be looking after a baby," she explained calmly not once breaking her eye contact, "For one month, you'll be living together, with two other ninjas. One of which is from this village."

As the words left her lips, she noticed an odd change pass the two teens.

Naruto face brighten slightly as she'd told them they'd be living together, yet, even before she'd mentioned the other two that would accompany them, it had faded and was now replaced with an unreadable expression.

An odd expression was on the Sakura's features too, and, as she watched, Tsunade saw her apprentice's eyes flicker, ever so briefly, to Naruto before returning to the folder in her hands.

"I have a question," she voiced causing the Hokage to close her eyes, she'd been expecting this.

"Yes?"

"If this is a D rank mission… then why does it require four ninjas?"

A small smiled tugged at the corner of Tsunade's mouth. Sakura was shrewd. She'd been hoping that neither would have taken that much notice of that little detail. In fact, she'd hoped the news of them living together for a month would have been a good distraction. But clearly, she'd underestimated her student's sharp mind. Yet this wasn't the time to relay _all _the information to them. No, for now she'd have to play her card close to her chest.

"Don't ask so many questions!" she said in a sharp voice that made the pink haired teen flinch, "All you need to know is that you're leaving in two days time." Her business manner returned and she learnt forward again eyeing both of them, "You'll meet one of your partners at the mains gate at twelve am." She quickly cut her apprentice before she could voice the questions that would no doubt be in her mind.

"Dismissed!" She exclaimed.

_AN: Well, what do you think? You enticed to read more? I do hope so. So please, review. The more reviews I get the faster I write. I want to hear what you think. Anything it good, I love reading the comments._


	2. Chapter 2

**Duties**

YingYang Manga Dragon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (So wish I did) this is a work of fiction and no money is made from it._

Naruto groaned as he heaved the weighted harness off his body, letting it fall to the ground with a booming thud. Ignoring the dust cloud that had rising from the immense weight, he dragged himself to the training post and slumped down against it, breathing heavily as he tried to caught his breath. Every part of his body ached from the huge amount of stress it had been put under. This training raceme he and Rock Lee had devised was going to kill him at this rate. After departing with Sakura from Tsunade's office, he'd decided to use the remainder of the day to train. After all, if he was going to be spending one month looking after a baby, his was going to have to be put his training on hold. Yet even after six hours straight of physically strain, he still felt like he was at a dead end.

Every since the last retrieval mission, he'd been trying to suppress the Demon Fox's influence on him. Yet this was proving to be more and more difficult, Kyuubi's strength and will was tremendous, and his brief moment of freedom through Naruto seemed to have inspired him. As a result, the young ninja was using vast amounts of his chakra to keep the demon suppressed. His last few days of training had been spent trying to balance on a razor-thin line between too much and too little. It was tough and it was draining him. But it didn't matter. He would never let Kyuubi take him again like that… and he would never let him hurt Sakura.

He heard a light cough that pulled him from his chain of thought. Looking up through bleary eyes he saw two of his shadow replicas waiting patiently for him to give another order. He waved a tried hand to them, "I'm done for the day," he said. They smiled, gave him a thumbs-up and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Closing his blues eyes, the young genin rested his head against the wooden post, slowly allowing his depleted charka to replenish itself. Controlling his breathing, he allowed his mind to reflect on the mission he'd been assigned today. A mere D-rank that charged him and Sakura to look after a baby. He sighed, that wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd entered the Hokage's office… but still one month with Sakura… together… with a baby no less. A small sincere smile spread on his face. For one month he'd be living a dream.

He paused as he remembered them leaving the office. He had tried to talk to her, but… she had been so subdued, so deep in thought. He very rarely saw her that focused. But even then, he could still talk to her, it was one of the most defining aspects of their relationship and was one of the reasons he cared so deeply about her. However, she had merely waved and said "See you in two days" and they she had departed, leaving him to his own devices. There was something about this mission that bothered her. He then felt an unpleasant stinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as an unhappy thought entered his mind. She was probably wishing she'd been assigned this task with Sasuke rather than him. It was a thought that hurt to say the least and-

Naruto ears picked up as he heard a footfall. His thoughts now broken, he slowly reached into his belt's bag and withdrew a kunai. Holding the weapon tightly he waited for the next move to be made. Through the bushes he saw a figure slowly enter the training ground, stop, look around, give an impressed whistle and then flash him a thumbs-ups with a trademark nice guy smile.

"BRAVO NARUTO-KUN! THIS IS MOST IMPRESSIVE!"

Relaxing his grip on the weapon, Naruto returned the smile, "Thank Fuzzybrows" he said as he watched Rock Lee pick his way through the debris.

"How is the training program?" he asked as he reached his side and knelt next to him.

Naruto laughed lightly, "I think this is going to kill me" he grinned.

The jumpsuit-clad ninja nodded and scanned the grounds. Locating the training harness, he moved to it and picked it up with surprising ease, gave it a couple of lifts, changing it between hands – before letting it drop to the floor with another thundering thud.

"That is two tons?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Give or take a couple of pounds" he said.

Rock Lee shook his head, "You are over exerting yourself Naruto-Kun. That was not the aim of this training." It was true, when Naruto had approached him about a training regimen the aim had been for the blonde to strengthen his body and increase his speed without having to relay so much on his charka.

Again Naruto shrugged, "I know" he admitted, "but I've got to get stronger."

His friend raised one of his large eyebrows, "Yes." He agreed, "But pushing yourself to the point you can barely stand, is extremely short sighted"

The blonde ninja gave an agreeing murmur before looking up, "Hey Lee… why are you here?"

Dusting his hands, Rock Lee smiled again, "I came to help you with your training." He beamed, "but it doesn't look like you have much left." There was hint of concern in his voice.

Naruto smiled weakly, "Maybe tomorrow?" he offered.

Rock Lee shook his head, "That is the other reason I wished to seek you. I am leaving for a mission tomorrow."

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"Now Naruto-Kun" Lee laughed, "You know we're not meant to discuss missions till after we're completed them – that's one of the first things we were taught at the academy."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, well, I was probably sleeping when Iruka-Sensei was going over it in class"

The Taijutsu master gave an amused sigh while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well since you're leaving tomorrow… how about we grab some Ramen?" he asked, with a hopeful note to his voice.

The black haired teen winked and flashed his pearly whites, "That is a most excellent idea." He exclaimed taking a hold of the blonde Shinobi's hand and helping him to his feet, "But I must first request a favour."

Naruto blinked, "Anything" he grinned.

"Would you mind having a shower first" Lee asked, "It's just that… you stink."

He waved a hand before his nose to illustrate the point, causing Naruto to playfully punch his arm in response.

_AN: Wow, I'm actually amazed I've managed to write this chapter so fast. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it, and don't worry the story will pick up in pace soon enough. I just need to establish the mood of the characters._

_Proofreaders are wanted, if anyone is interested, please do e-mail._


	3. Chapter 3

**Duties**

Chapter 3

YingYang Manga Dragon

AN: Chapter re-edited.

Sakura sighed and poked at the now cold noodles in her bowl, lazily swirling them around their confines, one hand supporting her bored head. Opposite her, Ino was recounting her latest mission going into great amounts of detail, but the pink haired teen wasn't really listening. Nor was she listening to the all chatter around her in the busy restaurant. All her attention was on _her _next mission, as it had been ever since she'd left the Hokage's office. The young kunoichi had been hoping that by spending time out with her friend, she'd be able to distract her mind, but there was no such luck.

It was strange. Whenever she turned her thoughts to the matter, she felt an awkward flutter in her stomach. Perhaps it was the details of the mission that made her feel uncomfortable. After all she'd be spending one month with Naruto looking after a baby… Granted, there would be two other ninja's with them, so it wasn't as if they'd be alone. Yet, the very prospect was enough to make her shiver - but not in an unpleasant way.

Ever since his return to Konoha, Sakura had realised her feeling for her friend were slowly changing. Initially, she'd believed it was down to loneliness, due to Sasuke's betrayal and the fact that she was reunited with a close friend, whom she hadn't seen for two years. Yet, she had noticed it growing faster than before. It felt nothing like she felt for Sasuke though. When it had come to the Uchiha boy, her feeling had manifested themselves through vain reasons. Sasuke had been a handsome, wealthy, extremely talented ninja, and the desirable boyfriend for any girl. But that had been then. This was now. She was older now and knew these reasons were not good enough. They reasoned for a crush… but not true love as she'd once believed. While it was true she still cared deeply for Sasuke and would do anything to bring him back, she regarded him as only as a brother and nothing more. Naruto on the other hand was completely different. Without Sasuke around to distract her, she was beginning to see just what "the number one knuckle headed ninja" meant to her. He was the one remaining piece of her life that made her feel like everything would be just fine. Yet despite it all, was it love? After all this time, had she finally fallen for the boy who, a mere two years, she'd perceived to be annoyance and an obstacle between her and Sasuke? That was something she still didn't know and is had been a problem that had been gnawing away at her.

Yet the idea of being with Naruto in these kinds of circumstances with feeling that were still confusing, wasn't the sole problem. There was little doubt in the kunoichi's mind that her teacher was withholding some information. While it was a fair to say that Tsunade had a distain for the paperwork that came with her position, to the point she would over look important details, she was still generally forward with her student when it came to a mission. Sometimes she would call Sakura back and fully fill her in with the particulars. But this time, she wasn't giving anything away and that little point, nagged at the pink haired teen's mind, not to mention the fact that-

"HEY BILLBOARD BROW! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Sakura snapped to attention, losing her thread of thought. She felt her face grow warm with embarrassment as she met her friend's eyes, "Sorry Ino" she said weakly.

Ino frowned and tapped the edge of her bowl with her chopsticks, "Geez's what's with you?" she asked, narrowing her blues eyes, "You're the one who invited me out. I thought you wanted to spend sometime together" She raised her chopsticks and pointed at Sakura in an accusing manner.

Scratching the back of her head, Sakura gave an apologetic wave of her hand, trying to prevent the wave of guilt, "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" the blonde girl lowered her hand and raised an intrigued eyebrow, "What's up?"

Sakura paused for her moment, her jade eyes flicking to her friend's blue eyes before returning to the bowl before her. Should she tell Ino? It was difficult. Ninjas weren't meant to discuss their missions in public… yet she had to talk to somebody. There were too many factors in this mission that bothered her, and if she were hoping to enter it with a clear mind, she would have to confront these doubts. Besides, despite their once petty rivalry, Sakura trusted Ino. Furthermore maybe she could help shed some light on the matter. But she would have to be careful when relaying the topics to the blonde and there was good reason as to why.

With her mind made up, she rose her gaze to that of her friend, who was waiting patiently, "It's to do with my new mission…" she began slowly, her voice just beyond a whisper.

The blonde haired kunoichi's eyes furrowed, "What's wrong? Something about it worrying you?" she asked with a genuine concern.

Sakura nodded slowly, causing her friend to rise from the table and set some money down, "Come on, let's go for a walk and you can tell me about it… this really isn't the place."

The pink haired girl gave an agreeing murmur and following her friend's example; the two left the small restaurant and entered the dark night. The evening was pleasant, with the temperature just the right warmth for an enjoyable stroll. The moon was thinly veiled by a wisp of cloud, giving a rather lazy feel to the air. Everything about the night was comforting and helped ease the Sakura's nerves. In silence the two girls walked down the dimly lit streets passing the numerous shops, both seemingly contain with each other's company. But as they passed by the now closed bookshop, Ino came to a stop and turned her attention to her companion.

"So… what's bothering you?"

Rubbing her arm, Sakura allowed her gaze to trail for a moment. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure how to explain the issues that were bothering her. Though she wanted Ino's help she had no desire to mention Naruto. The pink haired girl knew just how notorious her friend was when it came to relationship gossip - and the prospect of possible romantic feelings for a team-mate would be juicy gossip indeed. Yet, if she took it slow then maybe she'd be able to discuss the mission, deal with the factors of the extra ninjas, without breathing a word of the other problem.

"It's this mission I've been given." She began, checking her words carefully.

Ino crossed her arms and leant against the shop's wall, "So?" she asked, "It is dangerous?"

Sakura shook her head, "That's the problem" she said, "It's only a D-rank, yet four Ninja have been assigned to it…"

She trailed off and watched as the blonde kunoichi nodded her head, slowly taking in the information, "That is a little odd" she agreed, "D-ranks generally only require two ninja's at the most… unless… what level are they?"

Sakura paused, she hadn't even thought about that. She was at Chunin level; Naruto was at Genin level, but as for the other two. "I don't know," she admitted, "Why?"

Ino shrugged, "I was just thinking perhaps you'll be working with some newly graduated Genin."

Sakura paused to adsorb the theory. It was defiantly plausible and it didn't surprise her that Ino would have thought of it. Her teammates, Chouji and Shikamaru, had been assigned similar task in the past, generally helping Joninns with the training. But if that were the case why would Tsunade keep it secret?

"Just what are you doing anyway?" Ino inquired.

"That's probably the weirdest thing…" Sakura explain, her mind still reflecting on the detail "We're looking after a baby…"

Ino blinked, "What? Are you serious"

"Yeah, me and Naruto are looking after a baby and-" she suddenly stopped and clasped her hands over mouth. She'd slipped. She'd let her guard drop and let his name slip out. And sure enough, just as she'd feared, a wide smile began to spread on Ino's lips.

"OH" the blonde drawled, "So that's what's bothering you."

"NO!" Sakura quickly raised her hands in defence while trying to suppress the blush that was tainting her cheeks, "It's not like that."

Pushing herself away from the wall, Ino leant forward and flicked her friend's brow, "Sure it isn't" she smirked, "I was wondering if there was something going on between you two."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and waved a hand as if she were dismissing the subject. "It's not like that" she repeated, "Naruto is like a brother to me. I'm just concerned with the mission I mean, it's just such a weird assignment." Perhaps if she played her cards right she'd be able to convince Ino that she was reading too much into it. There was no way she was going to let her friend go in for the kill.

"Really?" Ino questioned eyeing her friend with suspicion. Sakura to cross her arms and give a stern defiant nod, "Oh course" she said, trying to project the image that she wasn't fazed by the accusations.

"Well" The blonde began slowly moving beside her and leaning close to her, "I guess if that's the case, you won't mind if I _ask_ him out?"

Sakura particularly froze when she heard the words leave her fellow kunoichi's lips. Ino smiled, the words had had the effect she'd been looking for. Without a pause or a second thought Sakura had turned and was now confronting her with wide eyes. "WHAT!" She exclaimed, "Since when did you become interested in him?"

"Oh you know" Ino gave a light shrug, "He came into my flower shop recently and we got talking… he's really changed." She gave a mischievous smile and studied her partner's reaction.

Sakura felt her heart begin to race in her chest as she went over the words in her mind. "Oh… he came to see you?" she asked, trying sound casually.

"Oh sure" Ino continued, with a light sigh. "He's gotten really handsome, and he's so kind… I could really fall a guy like him" She paused again and watched for the next reaction. The truth was that Naruto had been to see her, but only to ask her how Sakura was fairing. He seemed to have got the idea that she was still upset about Sasuke and had been hoping that perhaps her closest friend may have known something about her feelings. Ino had to admit she had been taken aback by his concern. That had been really sweet and considerate. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered how she'd played to that and flirted with him. It had been so cute, the way he'd stammered, when she moved close to him and let her finger circle his chest as she looked at with a pouty expression.

"What's wrong… don't you think I'm cute?" she had asked.

What had followed was him giving a nervous laugh as his face turned bright red. He had no idea how to handle the situation, it was beyond him… yet that was an attractive quality, which she'd found to be endearing. When it came to women, and more importantly their bodies, Naruto was surprisingly shy. It was funny when she considered that that same boy was the creator of the infamous "Sexy Justu".

But, she wasn't kidding. She really could fall for him. He possessed just the right amount of strength and sensitivity, not to mention childlike charm to make him a desirable choice. Yet, it would never happen, it had been clear whom his heart belonged to.

With a sigh, she dismissed her memory and focused her attention on Sakura, who had been silent for sometime. The pink haired girl was looking at the floor, with an odd expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked, a strew flicker in her eyes, "I thought he was a like a brother to you?"

"He is" she began, still not meeting her eyes, "It's just…"

"Yes?" the blonde pushed. She had suspected this. Her friend's reaction to Naruto's return had been a notable one. Whenever, Sakura and her had met up, their conversations often brought the blonde shinobi up as a topic. That was how Ino had found the ground to poke fun at her friend, often saying things like, "Careful forehead, otherwise people might think you have a thing for him." Yet there were more subtle hints. A change in their behaviour towards one another was apparent. They were very relaxed around each other, and could communicate on a level that left most people stunned. Ino had to confess, she was jealous of that. Granted she was close to Chouji and Shikamaru, but she couldn't talk to them about anything. Yet Naruto and Sakura relationship was… special. Disconnecting her thoughts, she finally placed the question on the table, the one she been dying to know ever since she noticed the change.

"Do you love him?" she knew she was being blunt. But that was one of _their_relationship qualities. She knew how Sakura worked and she knew that bluntness was the best way to get an honest response.

As she expected, Sakura shuffled her feet and let her gaze wander down the street, "I don't know," she admitted slowly, "I mean I thought I was in love with Sasuke but…"

Ino gave a sagely nod. Love was a confusing thing and often left those who were caught by it wondering just what it was. Further more the issue of Sasuke was particularly sensitive and it was quite clear that despite her brave face, Sakura wasn't fully over it.

"You know," the blonde said, "you're feelings for Sasuke were probably just a crush – besides he's no good for you." She adopted a stern posture and farrowed her eyes as if she were a scolding mother, "You can so much better!"

Sakura laughed and shook her head "Ino…" she began but instead sighed and the sentence died.

Dropping the pose, Ino moved to her friends side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I was only joking and-"

The pink haired kunoichi waved her hand, "It's not that… it's just I'm worried that I may just have a crush on Naruto and…" again her speech fell.

For a moment Ino was silence as she replayed their conversation, examining every point. Now she finally understood. "You want him to be the one… don't you?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, "I want to protect him, I want to look after him, I want…" she could feel the tear pricking the corners of her emerald eyes as all her memories of him returned. His smiles, his tears and his pains. His never faltering confidents, his unwavering grin. And then a new image appeared, his agony as black flames consumed his body, his blues eyes diluting blood red and with a roar, no longer the carefree optimistic teen with his dreams. But cursed demon. Sakura felt her heart tighten as she remembered the four-tailed beast that had possessed him.

"Sakura?"

Slowly opening her jade eyes, Sakura turned her head and met her friend's sapphire eyes, it was only then that she realised her hand was clutching her chest. "I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't apologise" Ino said as she watched her friend steady her breathing.

Rubbing her eyes, Sakura sighed, she could the present of her tears, "He's done so much for me…" she whispered, "even after all the years I was mean to him…" It was no good. The tears were falling freely from her eyes.

With a gentle movement, Ino pulled her friend into a warm hug. "I never realised how much you care about him…" she said soothingly, her hand gently patting the pink haired girl's back. "If you feel this strongly about him… you have to let him know how you feel. Don't keep these feeling bottled up."

"But how do I know?" Sakura sniffed, "I don't want to hurt him."

Ino considered this for a moment. The way it had been described to her certainly sounded like love, but she could understand her friend's doubts.

"Well… personally I think you do love him and it's pretty obvious he likes you a lot…" She paused and let her sentence sink in, however, it didn't seem to have much effect. So she pressed on and revealed her trump card. "But if you're not sure… then I have an idea," she said.

Sakura looked at her in a curious way, "You do?"

Taking a deep breath, Ino broke their embrace, "Why not use the month to test Naruto?"

"Test?" Sakura repeated, as if she didn't understand what the word meant.

"Yeah, it what my mother did" Ino explained leaning causally against the shop again, "When she wasn't sure about my father she tested him to find out if she was really in love with him."

Sakura rubbed a stray tear from her eye, "That's not very romantic…" she began, but Ino merely shrugged and replied, "I know, but if you want to know how much he means to you this will be a good way to find out."

Sakura didn't reply. Could she really do that? Make a test and see how Naruto performed to see if he really was the one? The whole concept seemed so wrong… yet it was tempting. Despite Ino's words, she didn't know if she had fallen for him and prospect of jeopardising their friendship over what could be just another crush was terrifying.

"What do you have in mind?" she found herself asking.

Ino smiled, "Come with me, we have a lot of planning to do."

_AN: Wow, well that was a long chapter. There was a lot that needed to be covered and hopefully I've done a good enough job conveying the characters feelings. To be honest, a part of me feels this chapter needs a little more work, but I'm so tired at the moment, I don't know what to do. _

_Anyway, please review. Tell what you think, tell if you're enjoying the story, if the characters seem like the real deal. I want to know. Please review. _

_ALSO PROOF READERS ARE WANTED! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Duties **

**Chapter 4**

** YingYang Manga Dragon**

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes trying to fight off the bout of sleepiness that was steadily creeping over him. Seeing this was having little effect in combating his drowsiness he turned his attention to the various items strewn out on his bed hoping for a distraction. Truth be told he was actually amazed at how quickly the two days had passed since being assigned this odd mission and it was sort of surreal to think that in a half hour he would meet up with Sakura only to then the rendezvous with their next partner. The young shinobi chewed his lover lip thoughtfully as he continued to inspect the gear before him. The identity of their mystery partner was something that had been resent in his mind. Tsunade had said it would be someone from the village… but who? Sai and Yamato had been assigned a different duty so it couldn't be either of them and it couldn't be Rock Lee since he had left yesterday for his mission with his sensei. Picking up some spare clothes and stuffing into his backpack the young ninja thought back to the night he and Lee had spent together at the Raman bar.

As promised the two had later met up and headed for Ichiraku where, over a bowl of chicken flavour raman, Naruto had explained some of the details of his mission to Lee (Despite the protests!).

"Don't you think it's weird?" Naruto asked before stuffing some noodles into his mouth, "I mean we're ninjas, not babysitters"

Rock Lee sipped his drink thoughtful his own bowl waiting patiently for him to start, "True," he agreed setting the cup down and finally taking some chopsticks, "but missions are many and varied – for example, why do we weed gardens? And why do we walk dogs?"

Swallowing his large mouthful of raman, Naruto set the now empty bowl down on the counter, "I suppose," he admitted, "but why does it need four of us?"

"Yes that is rather interesting" Lee said, before finishing his tea, "Any idea as to who the other ninja is?"

A teasing smile spread on Naruto's face, "Wait a minute, I thought we weren't suppose to discuss our missions?"

Rock Lee's face flushed, "Yes – well," – he gave a dignified cough- "You started the topic and as your friend I feel it is only right we find whom this other ninja maybe"

The poor explanation was amusing to say the least and Naruto decided to spare his friend the admittance of being intrigued, "You mean the other one from this village?" he inquired, "I have no idea – I know it isn't Sai or Yamato."

"Well, it's not me, I'll be leaving for my mission tomorrow" Lee explained before taking a mouth of the Raman and chewing thoughtful on it.

Naruto seemed to be doing the same, though he was looking at his empty bowl as if the answer to his question made be contained in the small pool of sauce, "How about Neji?" he asked.

Swallow his mouth full, the jump suit clad ninja shook his head, "No, Neji and Ten-Ten-san left for a mission in the land of water three days ago. Besides, Neji is a Joninn, why would this mission need a ninja of his level?"

"Yeah" the blonde agreed, before placing an order for another bowl, "So if it's not Neji, Ten-Ten, Sai, Yamato or you I wonder who it could be."

"Well," Lee began, "There are many ninja's in the village Naruto-kun, there is a high possibility that you may not have met your partner before."

Naruto processed this theory while Lee had another mouth full. It was entirely reasonable suggestion and by the looks of it seemed to be a likely. However, there were still the other ninja teams. It could be someone like Hinata or Kiba or perhaps Shikamaru. He disconnected his thought as Ayame set his new bowl before him. The blonde shinobi thanked her and was about to dig in when he stopped and stared.

Noticing his friend's hesitation Rock Lee turned to him, "Is something wrong?" he inquired.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… there's a fly in my ramen…" he said slowly, causing Lee to raise his trademark eyebrows.

There was snicker behind them, causing the two to turn and face it's source. In the bar's entrance, with a large grin on his features stood Kiba with Akamaru waiting faithfully beside him, his tail wagging in a relaxed fashion. Just behind him stood the enigmatic Shino silent as ever, who held out his hand. As if been called, the small fly that had been in the Raman rose and flew to it's master's outstretched hand, disappearing up his jacket's sleeve.

"I thought that might get your attention" Kiba smirked, as he entered bar and took a stool next to the blonde while his companion slipped into unoccupied sit next to Lee.

"Yeah it did" Naruto admitted before turning to Shino and giving him a reproachful look, "But did you really have to put the fly in my food?"

Kiba barked with laugher, "That was my idea, I wanted to see the look on your face and what a look it was." He broke into more laughter and even Shino seemed to be smiling.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to get you for this." He said a mischievous smile creeping slowly on his face.

Refusing to back down, Kiba leant forwards his lips curled back revealing his large canines, "Shall we go now? Chunnin round re-match, what do you say?"

Seeing a possible fight brewing Lee quickly intervened, "So Kiba-kun what brings you here?"

The beast master pulled away and turned to his fellow Shinobi, while Shino placed an order, "Me and Shino finished some training and were on are way back when we heard your loud voice"

Naruto grinned, "Well it's good to know that you could find us by our voice – I don't trust you're sense of smell… well not after what I did to it."

Kiba wrinkled his nose as the unwelcome memory of their Chunin exam match formed in his mind, "Nice to see your still your mature self" he replied with a thick layer of sarcasm.

Naruto only chuckled in response as the owner of Ichiraku set a steaming bowl of freshly made beef flavour raman in front of his new customers. Kiba thanked him (Shino merely gave a nod) and set the third bowl down for Akamaru before reaching for some chopsticks.

"So anyway" he began as he broke the sealed piece of wood apart, "What were you talking about? I hear something about Neji and Ten-Ten."

Finishing his mouth full Naruto explained the mission to the newly arrived Shinobi's (While ignoring Rock Lee's protests about ninja secretary).

After the explanation Kiba was silent and appeared to be deep in thought as he nibbled on some beef, however, a wide smile slowly crept along his face. "Wow, you must be so excited" he said his smile becoming more sly, "A month alone with Sakura…" he allowed his suggestive sentence to end with a chuckle.

Naruto felt his cheeks grow warm and quickly occupied himself with the bowl in front of him, "It's only a mission and their will be two others with us" he said, though a part of him wished it was just them.

"Oh of course" Kiba grinned, waving a hand, "Just try not to give her a baby."

At the implication Naruto felt the heat spread over his cheeks, beside Rock Lee coughed and tapped his chest and even Shino had a present blush.

"What?" Kiba asked innocently, before continuing his meal a chuckle escaping his lips.

In an attempt to break the silence that had descended after his teammate's suggestive sentence Shino turned to the blonde ninja, "Any idea who your contractor might be?" he asked.

Naruto paused and farrowed his eyebrows trying to remember the document he'd been given, "I'm not sure to be honest" he said, "is it really important?" he soon regretted asking and beside him he heard Kiba sigh and mutter "Now you've done it."

Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose Shino gave a nod, "It's always important" he said slowly, "for all you know you could be walking into a trap – it's one of the most basis lessons for a Shinobi and - "

Kiba groaned and cut his friend off before his sentence could manifest any further, "Give it a rest Shino" he sighed wearily, "we know okay… I doubt it's a trap."

The insect tamer didn't response and instead returned to his bowl. Now it was Kiba's turn to dispel the silent caused by his teammate, "So anyway, one of the other Ninja's is from this village?"

"Yeah" Naruto said seeming to come out of a trance, "me and Fuzzybrows were trying to figure out who it might be" he let his head move between the two team 8 members, "It isn't either of you?"

Kiba shook his head as he stretched his arms, "And it can't be Hinata."

Naruto gave a curious look, "Why not?"

It was Shino who answered him, "She's currently in Suna to represent the main branch of the Hyuuga family. I believe she went with Shikamaru."

"Really?" Kiba asked leaning closer to his friend. "I didn't know Nara had gone – oh well I guess that's him off the list."

"So it isn't Neji, Ten-Ten-san, Sai-Kun or Yamato-Taichou" Lee said, using his fingers to keep count of the list, "It is not I, you, Shino-Kun, Hinata-San or Shikamaru-Kun."

Shino stirred "Have you thought it could someone from team ten?"

Rock Lee shook his head "I do not think that is likely, last I heard Chouji was on a mission with his father"

"How about Ino?" Naruto offered.

However, Kiba told them that he'd been with her earlier in the day and she hadn't mentioned anything about a mission. This statement started a whole topic, with each of the other young ninjas curious as to why Kiba had been with Ino. However, he dismissed it a friendly chat, though Naruto could have sworn he saw a wisp of red on the beast master's cheek. Realising that he wasn't going to give any more details the conversation return to the mystery of the third ninja. By this point Naruto was only listening and not really adding anything to topic, instead letting his three friends continued to debate.

By the sounds of it everyone he knew or was friends with were either on missions or just simply not involved with it. So who could it be? Well if Lee's theory was right (and it seemed to be so) then it could a ninja he'd had yet to met. It was an interesting thought and so long as they didn't try to gain Sakura's affection, they should be fine. Soon the debate died with all possible candidates eliminated and the group's conversation soon found a new topic.

The rest of the night proved to be a pleasant affair, with the young group exchanging stories about past mission. Naruto also managed to get his revenge on Kiba by ordering the beast master's least favourite topping and then pouring it on his Raman.

Finally with a yawn Kiba rose from his stool, "Well, guys it's been great catching up with you and all but my bed's calling me."

This was sentiment shared by all and after paying the band of friends departed.

Back in his room Naruto let the memory fade and turned his attention to the clock on his bedside table, "11:40 PM". Well, he'd find just who this mystery ninja would be soon enough. Hefting his now full pack backpack onto his shoulders, he turned and headed for the door.

AN: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed my work so far, it really helps and keeps me inspired to keep writing this story. A big thank you to my good friend (TheShamanMaster) who read over the chapter and of all out fun Naruto related debates. Yes, I know you wanted the plot to pick up, but I stil need to clear everything up before the mainfocus of the story can begin, please just bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Duties Chapter 5

**Duties Chapter 5**

**YingYang Manga Dragon**

The night air was crisp and soothing, helping to ease Sakura's troubled mind as she waited by the bridge for her teammate, her thoughts still going over the list she and Ino had made. The truth was, she still felt very conflicted on the issue. On the one hand, she felt it was wrong to test Naruto in this way, it felt dishonest and almost as if, she didn't know enough about him. Yet, on the other hand, she didn't want to risk their friendship that was so dear to her over a potentially silly crush.

It was a matter that had been present with her, ever since she'd been given the mission and had even spent last two days battling with her conscience over all the moral shortcomings. The simple fact remained that despite everything she was still unsure about her feelings. It felt like love… but she'd thought the same thing about Sasuke when that had been nothing more then a silly schoolgirl's crush. She had spent the pervious day with Ino trying to come up with way to test her feelings for Naruto. A part of her had been hoping that she would be able to find the answers she was searching for… maybe by listing and analysing things she would be able to pin point the reason. After all, such techniques had served her well in the past… sadly, however, she had no such luck. In fact all that had happened, was she left more confused and annoyed.

The kunoichi growled and clenched her fists as her frustration swelled within her. Why couldn't love be a simple as it was in those romantic novels Ino was always reading? Why couldn't she and Naruto run into each other's arms and profess their love without any doubt? Why couldn't it be that simple? Turning Sakura folded her arms and leaned against the bridge's banister, her jade eyes staring into the depth of dark water below, wondering if perhaps the answer would materialize. Once again, however was no such luck. Sighing she turned back looked down the dimly lit street, hoping to see Naruto walking down to meet her but he was nowhere in sight. Closing her eyes, she let her hand move to her tops chest pocket. She could feel the paper concealed within, the dreaded list she and Ino had created. Slowly, she produced the item that was causing so much moral uncertainty and opened it, allowing her eyes to scan over the writing.

Naruto stretched his arms out and closed his eyes trying to suppress the unease that was stirring in his stomach. He knew what it was. It was anxiety, and with every step he took, he felt it grow. What had Baa-chan been thinking assigning this kind of mission to him? He didn't know the first thing about looking after babies. What if he dropped it? What if it escape it's crib? What if he held it wrong? What if he fed it the wrong food? More and more scenario's filled his mind, each one worst then the last to the point that he felt he'd be better off facing all of the Akatsuki at once (at least that way he wouldn't have to deal with Sakura's wrath should he make a mistake). It had seemed like such a nice prospect when he'd first thought about it back at the training grounds and even when he'd been discussing it at the Raman bar. Sakura and Him working together tending to the child's needs watching over it as it slept, like loving parents. The blonde Ninja felt his face flush slightly at the idea as him and Sakura as a loving couple. Drawing upon this thought he to begun to calm his unease. Taking a deep breath, the young ninja composed himself. He was overreacting, it shouldn't be too bad, there were going to be three other ninjas, Sakura included, he'd just pick up tips from them. And on that note he would be spending more time with Sakura and that was always a plus. Besides, he had a month and that was plenty of time to pick up tips and learn… well that was what Iruka had said. However, Naruto secretly suspected that Tsunade had assigned him the mission out of spite for calling her "Baa-chan".

Heaving his pack he pressed on, resolved to complete the mission come what may. Soon the bridge appeared before him and in the light of a street lamp, he saw Sakura seemingly reading something. Probably reading the mission details again, he thought before lifting his hand in greeting and calling out her name.

Sakura gave a startled cry as she heard her partner's voice. Quickly she folded the piece of paper up and stuffed it in her pocket before turning and smiling brightly as Naruto joined her.

"Hi Naruto, how are you?" she said hoping she didn't look too guilty.

Naruto paused and raised an eyebrow. He could see she was tense, "Fine I guess – you?"

Sakura gave a light chuckle and lifted her backpack from the ground, "Fine just fine" she beamed, "shall we go?"

For a while, the two walked in complete silence with the only sound beginning their footfall. Every now and again, Naruto stole a glance at his teammate looking for an opening to drum up conversation. The silence seemed unnatural and began to stir his previous anxiety, he and Sakura usually had no problem communicating with each other. Yet he could see that she seemed uneasy, and by the looks of it, deep in thought. For a moment, the unpleasant thoughts of Sasuke entered his mind. He had been wondering if that might be the problem. He had never actually asked Sakura her feelings about their former teammate after his betrayal. Partly because he didn't want to her hurt her with the memories… but there was something else. Something that had lurked in his mind ever since he'd left with Jiraiya two years ago. In the deep recesses of his being, a part of him desperately wanted her to move on and perhaps return his affections. Yet, even after all these years, the image of Sakura, pleading with him to bring Sasuke back, still bothered him and would cause him restless nights. He did love Sasuke like a brother and he would do everything in his power to bring him back, but he was also a rival, in more ways then one. For a long time Naruto had always tried to put Sakura's needs before his own, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

But since the whispers in the darkness he could feel this characteristic change, there was place in his mind that now hindered him, a voice cooing, "He hurt her… she could be yours, make a move" He always silenced the voice, silenced the dark desire… but there were time he just wondered…

Cautiously he stole another glance at the object of his affection looking for a different thread of thought from this shadow.

He and Sakura hadn't spoken since being given the mission. Secretly, the blonde Shinobi pondered what she might have done in preparation. Probably reading everything she could on babies, he concluded before mentally kicking himself for not doing the same thing. Well, at least he could draw comfort from the fact that one was prepared.

"So" he ventured, looking for thread for conversation.

Sakura blinked and turned to him, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Eh well," Naruto felt his hand reach behind his neck and give a light scratch as he tried to come up something that didn't sound painfully stupid. "What… what do… you think of the - this mission?" It was geriatric, it was obvious and it was topic he'd already discussed; yet it seemed to break the invisible wall.

"It's odd one isn't it?" Sakura said, her eyes meeting his. For fleeting moment they linger, and Naruto felt his face begin to grow warm. There was something different. Something unspoken. However, Sakura quickly turn and allowed her gaze to follow the path. Following the example the blonde teen composed him and continued, "Yeah." He cleaned his throat, "I was discussing it with Fuzzy Brows and - " He in-took sharply as with a deft movement, Sakura turned and slammed her fisting into his gut. Leaning forward he clutched his stomach and look at the object of affection with mock expression of pain.

"What was that for?" he winched. It actually hadn't been that painfully, but it had caught him by surprise.

Sakura dusted her hands, "I've told you before about calling Lee names." She said. There was smile on her lips and Naruto grinned back. His Sakura-chan was back. "I'm not calling him names…" he said, "I'm just using my ninja observation skills."

The pink haired Kunoichi shook her head, "Baka" she sighed, before chuffing him on the shoulder, "and stopping pretending you're hurt, I didn't hit you that hard."

"I just want your healing sympathy Sakura-chan."

"Yes, well good luck with that" she said, before turning and hefting her back pack, "come on, we better get going."

For the rest of the walk their conversation was quite varied, and once again, Naruto found himself discussing the topic of their mystery team-mates. Sakura confirmed what Kiba had told him, Ino defiantly wasn't part of the mission. A small discussion about Ino's theory on them being assigned this mission with some trainee Genin carry them to the main gates.

Upon their arrival, they gave a polite hello to the guards stationed there, before beginning admitted passed. Once outside, Naruto gave a yawn and stretched his back, before casting his gaze to the road ahead. He'd actually expected to see their team-mates waiting for them. However, there was nothing. Not a soul stirred in the air.

"Do you think our partners are here?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura, who also appeared to be scouting.

"I don't know" she said, "I don't think we're late…" an unpleasant thought entered her mind, "You don't think Kakashi is one of our partners do you?!"

Naruto winced, "I hope not. We'll be here for hours waiting for him" The two shared a grin at the memories of their former team leader before returning to matter of their teammate.

Time drifted on and the two friends found themselves more and more concerned. So far there were no signs of the mystery members and Sakura could see Naruto's impatience growing.

"Geez where are they?" Naruto asked as sat on the ground, a hand resting on his knee.

"I don't know" the pink haired sighed and joined her comrade by his side. "I think it must be Kakashi."

This news seemed to be the breaking point as with usual bursts of energy, Naruto was up on his feet with clenched fists.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO LATE?!"

"Oi, Naruto… you're too loud." Said a bored voice.

Naruto turned sharply, all notions of indignity now forgotten. That voice… it couldn't be. Taking a step towards the tree, the blonde Shinobi allowed his eyes to wander to the branches. There, laying in an untroubled and in his characteristically lazy fashion was Nara Shikamaru.

:Author's note: Well, well, here is the new chapter. First off, I'd like to say to everybody, I'm really sorry about how long this has taken me, I've just been so busy in my life. Not to mention the fact that the Naruto chapters recently have been really uninspiring (IT'S CALLED NARUTO – NOT SASUKE!). However, with the Manga now picking up and also after reading some excellent fanfics (I know their rare but they are there), I've been inspired to continue. Plus all those kind review keep this going. So In closing I hope you've enjoyed and please read and review.

P.S. A huge thanks to my two proof readers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.


End file.
